Indomptable
by kalisse
Summary: Edward est rejeté des siens depuis le départ de Forks. Replié sur son chagrin, il se détache de tout et de tout le monde, mais lorsque la sécurité de Bella est mise en jeu son instinct reprend le dessus !
1. Chapter 1

**INDOMPTABLE**

**PROLOGUE**

**POINT DE VUE EDWARD**

_La maison qui se voudrait en temps normal, pleine de vie, est affreusement calme._

_Une réunion de famille a été demandée par notre père à tous, Carlisle._

_Je n'y suis pas convié._

_Depuis longtemps les décisions aussi diverses que variées se prenant autour de cette table ne m'intéressent plus, tout comme mon avis ne les intéresse pas non plus._

_Cependant, l'heure doit être suffisamment grave à leurs yeux pour que le patriarche du clan se dirige dans la direction que personne ne désire prendre, la mienne. _

_Carlisle n'est pas encore entré dans ma chambre que je sais déjà comment notre discussion va tourner, c'est à dire mal._

_Je n'ai pas besoin des visions de ma sœur Alice pour le savoir, c'est juste une situation qui se répète inlassablement, et ce, depuis cinq ans._

_Depuis le jour où j'ai vu dans les yeux d'Esmé, ma mère, une telle déception qu'à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, malgré le temps qui passe, la même colère gronde en elle._

_Sentiment qu'ils partagent tous._

_Mon comportement les ayant écœurés provoqua une aversion générale pour moi, qui fut pendant près d'un siècle le fils irréprochable. _

_Peu importe, puisqu'ils ne me détesteront jamais autant que je me méprise moi même._

_Seul Carlisle me parle, du moins, il essaye._

_Non pas à cause de la compassion qui le caractérise, c'est par devoir, il m'a créé et comme un père il m'assume. _

_Je suis par terre adossé à ce piano devenu qu'un étranger pour moi, je ne me lève pas lorsque mon père entre, d'ailleurs il ne rentre pas réellement, se contentant de rester au seuil de la porte._

– _Edward, Alice a eu une vision._

– _Je le sais, je l'ai vu._

_Doué de télépathie, je suis contraint d'entendre la moindre pensé des gens qui m'entourent, cela inclus les prémonitions d'Alice. Elle avait vu une attaque non loin de notre demeure, encore une._

_La forêt entourant notre lieu de vie attire campeur et chasseur, proies faciles pour des monstres tel que nous, les vampires. _

_Il se trouve qu'apparemment certains campeurs seront les victimes de l'un d'entre nous dans la nuit, et toujours selon la vision de ma sœur, celui qui s'apprête à se nourrir d'eux a une certaine tendance à la boucherie. _

_Je ne peux m'empêcher d'envier ce vampire, non pas pour le sang humain ou les carnages que j'imagine à répétition, loin de là, c'est sa liberté que je lui jalouse. Seul, sans personne pour vous rappeler constamment ce que vous avez été, ou fait, et pour finir vous souligner ce que vous êtes devenu, un art que ma « famille » ne maîtrise que trop._

– _Je te demande de nous accompagner pour éviter le pire à ces innocents !_

– _Vous êtes six contre un, cela me paraît suffisant._

– _Alice n'a rien vu en ce qui concerne ce vampire, nous pourrions avoir affaire à quelqu'un possédant des capacités qui pourraient se trouver dangereuses. Ta présence nous offrirait la longueur d'avance qu'il nous faut dans ce genre de situation._

– _Je doute qu'il possède suffisamment de « capacités » pour mettre en échec six vampires d'un seul coup, si c'est le cas ma présence ne changera rien._

_Qui aurait cru que la patiente de Carlisle avait des limites ? Et pourtant elle en a ! Son seuil de tolérance concernant ma personne est dépassé, depuis ... cinq ans je dirais._

– _Je vais donc te dire les choses autrement, cela fait le quatrième massacre en moins de trois mois. Même mode opératoire, ne nous laissant aucune trace de son passage._

– _Dans ce cas, je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller de vous mettre en route, sinon cela arrivera à cinq carnages._

– _Oui très probablement, sais-tu ce qui va en découler ? La loi concernant la chasse des humains est très explicite, nous ne pouvons chasser qu'un nombre limité de proies dans la même région, afin d'éviter d'éveiller quelques soupçons. À première vue, ce vampire l'ignore ou passe outre cette règle volontairement._

– _Je ne saisit toujours pas à quel moment de l'histoire ma présence changera quoi que ce soit, autrement dit abrège Carlisle._

_Cela aura été le mot de trop, Carlisle laisse éclater sa colère se perdant même dans une vulgarité qui ne le lui est en rien naturel, mais depuis notre départ de Forks chacun d'entre nous est rongé par l'amertume provoquant des comportements agressif les uns contre les autres, chacun s'en veut mais il est plus simple de cibler quelqu'un d'autre, mon père ne fait pas exception._

– _Putain ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi con ! ! Si nous laissons un vampire se torcher le cul aussi ouvertement avec la loi, et ce, sur notre propre territoire c'est à nous que l'on demandera de rendre des comptes ! Sais-tu seulement ce qui se passera à la seconde où Aro posera la main sur l'un d'entre nous ? Il saura pour …_

_C'est instinctif, mon corps tout comme mon cœur sont en position de défense et quelle est la plus efficace si ce n'est l'attaque ! Il a été trop loin et il le sait si j'en crois le calme qu'il tente de reprendre, ce qui ne m'empêche pas de laisser passer un avertissement verbal qui ressemble plus à une menace._

– _Ne prononce pas son nom !_

– _Edward, ça ne change rien, il saura ! Que crois-tu qui se passera lorsqu'il découvrira que nous avons laissé derrière nous une humaine qui connaît notre secret !? Il la fera exécuter ! Nous sommes tous d'accord sur le fait que c'est la dernière des choses que nous souhaitons._

_Le sombre connard que je suis conserve très peu de conscience, et celle-ci ne se manifeste uniquement pour ce qui la concerne elle, de près comme de loin. Carlisle vient de frapper exactement là où il peut encore avoir une prise sur moi. Si la sécurité de Bella est dans l'équation, j'en serais aussi._

– _Nous partons d'ici une dizaine de minutes, je compte sur toi Edward !_

_Il quitte ma chambre sans plus de cérémonie, et je commence par repenser à la vision d'Alice traquant un indice nous permettant d'en finir rapidement, car il est certain que si ce vampire, à quelque niveau que ce soit, peut devenir un danger pour ma Bella, il va sans dire qu'il s'agit d'un vampire mort._

**Alors, on continue ? ?**


	2. Chasse ouverte

_**Merci à Gwla10, Alisper, Aelita48, Pascale Marillat, Taylor, Sochic88,**_

_** JasperEdward21, Grazie, MHGW vos messages m'ont fait très plaisir.**_

_**Un grand merci pour l'accueil que vous avez fait pour cette histoire. Je vous dévoile donc le premier chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira tout autant. Bien amicalement, Kalisse.**_

_**Chapitre un.**_

_**Chasse ouverte**_

_Je descends dans le garage où ils sont déjà tous réunis autour d'une carte de la région forestière._

_Au regard glacial de ma seconde sœur, Rosalie, je préfère rester en bas des marches appuyé contre le mur, plutôt que de m'approcher._

_Bien que je ne fasse rien pour arranger les choses entre eux et moi, je ne cherche pas non plus l'affrontement. _

_Je suis conscient qu'ils souffrent tous par ma faute, même si en ce qui concerne Rosalie cela concerne plus la manière dont on en est arrivé là, que réellement le résultat._

_À ses côtés se tient Emmett qui fixe toute sa concentration sur la répartition des rôles de ce soir. _

_Mon frère est probablement le vampire le plus immature de toute l'histoire vampirique, mais il a aussi un cœur gros comme le monde et dedans celle que j'aime y occupera pour toujours une place très spéciale, celle de la petite sœur fragile, vulnérable et surtout intouchable. _

_Lorsque le mal qui ronge les miens en était qu'à son commencement, j'avais imaginé qu'il serait le premier à me sauter dessus avec une farouche envie de me tuer, j'aurais préféré. _

_À la place, il ne m'a dit qu'une seule chose « Tu ne m'appelles plus jamais ton frère ! Tu n'es plus rien pour moi ! », depuis il est resté fixe sur sa position, l'ignorance étant plus éloquente que tous les mots en ce qui le concerne._

_Ils n'ont pas besoin de fragmenter le plan en zone de recherche, ceci avait déjà été fait pour les précédentes attaques._

_La thèse du nouveau-né est la plus probante, cependant, le manque de piste suite au passage de ce vampire la dément._

_Jasper étant formel sur ce sujet, un jeune vampire n'aurait pas la présence d'esprit d'effacer toute trace, sans compter qu'il réussit à leur échapper malgré les battues effectuées._

_Depuis que ce vampire rode et chasse dans la région, l'ensemble des Cullen m'entourant le traque, mais rien. Lorsque le sentiment qu'il est enfin parti commettre ses meurtres dans une autre contrée devient une quasi-certitude, il recommence, nous montrant par la même occasion qu'il est toujours là, invisible._

– _Pourquoi il est là lui ?_

_Alice, dire qu'a une époque elle et moi aurions pu passer pour des jumeaux, tellement nous étions proche. C'est Rosalie qui répond tout en me toisant du regard._

– _Pas pour nous j'en suis certaine, il serait fâcheux que les Volturi débarquent et que par la même occasion ils apprennent pour Bella ! N'est-ce pas Edward que c'est pour ta précieuse et tendre Bella que tu es ici ? _

_J'encaisse sans rien dire, je sais que Rosalie aime me torturer avec le prénom de la femme que j'aime, mais sait-elle à quel point cela me lacère le cœur à chaque fois ? J'en doute, parce qu'elle a beau être l'une des femelles les plus sadiques qu'il soit, on ne souhaite pas cette douleur même à son pire ennemi._

– _L'attaque aura lieu à la crique des maudits._

_Le ricanement qui m'échappe ne reçoit pas le meilleur accueil, mais comment un humain peut avoir l'idée d'aller camper dans un endroit portant un nom pareil ! Encore des ados probablement en recherche de sensations fortes, si nous échouons ils risquent d'être servi._

_Il est évident que les couples travailleront en binôme, je me grefferais sur le duo de mes parents. La lisière de la forêt atteinte nous nous séparons tous dans les directions qui nous ont été données._

_Le plan est de ratisser les environs du campement le plus minutieusement possible, le but étant de déposer notre trace olfactive tout autour des humains, si notre proie n'est pas stupide il ne s'en prendra jamais à qui que ce soit s'il décèle autant de congénères, mais je doute que ça l'arrête, car malgré que notre décision de créer un tel périmètre de sécurité autour de la baie, la vision d'Alice n'a pas changé. De deux choses l'une, soit ce vampire est réellement un nouveau-né uniquement guidé par une soif aveuglante, ou alors, il n'a peur de rien et là dans ce cas, la théorie de Carlisle sur des capacités spéciales se tient._

_Je laisse mon corps prendre sa vitesse habituelle beaucoup plus soutenue que la moyenne des vampires. Les arbres défilant autour de moi me procurent cette sensation grisante que j'ai toujours aimée, j'en suis même à m'avouer que cette traque a le pouvoir d'accaparer mon esprit, et d'attiser ma curiosité._

_Quelle aptitude peut-on posséder pour ne ressentir aucune crainte face à un clan de notre envergure ? Sept étant un chiffre énorme pour les êtres de notre espèce, vivant bien souvent en solitaire où au mieux en couple. _

_Depuis que le monde est monde, les vampires ont toujours été présents. De nombreuses recherches faites par nos paires ont prouvé que les dons que nous possédons sont dus à des ressources acquises durant notre vie. Nous avions appris qu'Alice avait été internée durant sa vie humaine, parce que justement à l'époque, elle pressentait déjà certains événements à venir. Ce que les humains avaient pris pour une dégénérescence mentale devint le don de voyance lorsque ma sœur se réveilla dans sa nouvelle existence de vampire. Je me souviens que pour ma part il m'était facile de comprendre les gens, de par leurs regards ou leur faciès, on disait de moi qu'il était simple de me parler, car je comprenais les choses à demi-mot, j'en suis devenue télépathe. Il en va aussi pour les réelles tares humaines. Aro Volturi, notre roi, a toujours été avide de découvertes sur notre espèce, les rumeurs disent qu'un jour il demanda à ses gardes de lui trouver le plus grand des tueurs en séries sévissant à l'époque, chose qui fut faite. Il le transforma, Dimitri devint le plus grand des traqueurs de la cour, étant capable de trouver une cible à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres, j'ignore exactement comment son don fonctionne ce que je sais par contre, c'est qu'il est craint par tous. _

_Les légendes nous accréditent des dons tel que la métamorphose en chauve-souris, la lévitation revient souvent, aucun vampire ne fait ce genre de chose, la totalité de nos pouvoirs ne sont que mentaux, mais cela fait partie du folklore concernant les vampires, avec le temps, on si fait même si ça frôle bien souvent le ridicule. Ce qui n'est en rien ridicule c'est l'aplomb de notre gibier, j'ai beau répertorier l'ensemble des dons connus, aucun ne permet de tenir tête, seul face à tant de monde._

_C'est en entendant les esprits fortement embrumés par l'alcool que je me rends compte que je suis allé plus loin que prévu me tenant qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres des campeurs. Ma famille patrouille déjà à proximité, n'ayant pas eu l'attribution d'un rôle je peux donc facilement jouer le neutron libre. Je décide de prendre position à la cime d'un arbre non loin du campement, si l'odeur ne l'arrête pas il serait peut-être préférable que quelqu'un reste réellement sur place._

_Ça se dispute autour du feu de joie, les filles défendant toutes griffes dehors le dernier sexe-symbole du moment jouant dans l'une des sagas à la mode mettant en scène une humaine devant choisir entre un démon et un loup-garou._

_Apparemment, le démon serait le chouchou de ces dames qui le définissent comme « trop hot », bien évidemment s'en suit le vote de ce qu'il y a de plus hard chez lui, au bout de quelques minutes je pense qu'elles ont fait le tour de l'anatomie de se pauvre homme._

_Le loup-garou du film a aussi ses fans, moins nombreuses, mais tout aussi passionnées._

_Je ne pense pas que le glamour soit réellement ce qui puisse définir un démon, mais pour les vrais loups-garous je sais précisément de quoi il en retourne, mi-homme mi-animal d'une puanteur sans équivalent, n'ayant que très peu de maîtrise sur eux même la pleine lune arrivant. La plupart de ce que nous appelons nous, les enfants de la lune ont disparu à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, sur ordre royal ! Et même si je n'ai rien de personnel contre cette race d'une violence absolue, je sais qu'il est mieux pour l'homme que cette espèce ne soit présente que dans les légendes._

_Après, il subsiste bien des dérivés de cette espèce._

_Nous en croisons de temps à autres, les évitant la plupart du temps seule exception, les Quilleut. _

_Hormis le fait qu'ils se transforment en loup ils n'ont rien en commun avec les enfants de la lune, ils en sont même les quasi opposés se déplaçant en meute et ayant pour devoir de protéger les humains des prédateurs tels que le vampire._

_Les Cullen sont différents des autres vampires du fait de notre mode alimentaire qui n'est rien d'autre que le sang animal, de ce fait lors de notre première rencontre il y a plusieurs décennies avec la meute des Quilleut un accord avait été fait, nous nous engagions à ne causer aucun tort aux humains et de leur côté ils toléraient notre présence. Pour des raisons de commodités des deux parties, des frontières avaient été définies, délimitant ainsi d'un côté notre zone de chasse animale et du leur, la certitude qu'aucun d'entre nous ne s'approcherait de leur tribut._

_Respectant le pacte nous n'avions pas eu le besoin de nous revoir, jusqu'au jour où c'est moi qui demandai à rencontrer le nouvel alpha de cette meute._

_**Flash-back.**_

_Ma décision était prise, il était bien trop tard pour faire demi-tour._

_Je courais dans cette forêt qui m'était si familière, le retour qui m'attendait auprès des miens allait être catastrophique, mais peu importe, avant demain il me fallait obtenir la certitude qu'elle ne serait pas mise plus en danger qu'elle ne l'a déjà été jusqu'à présent._

_Entrer en contacte avec le chef de meute fut plus aisé qu'il ne m'avait semblé, frôlant nos frontières mitoyennes je me retrouvai très rapidement face à lui ainsi que trois de ses homologues. Bien qu'ils soient sous forme de bêtes leur esprit n'en reste pas moins humain, la télépathie me permis de pouvoir répondre directement à la question lancée par le plus massif des quatre, que j'imagine être celui que je cherchais._

_« Que fais tu ici sangsue ? Tu es bien loin de tes terres »_

– _Je ne viens pas pour vous causer du tort, je viens vous annoncer… notre départ._

_Voilà, c'est officiel. La jubilation des loups me fit mal au ventre, parce que moi je savais ce que cela voulait dire pour la femme que j'aime._

_Un léger grognement de la part du loup noir eut pour effet de calmer instantanément les trois autres._

_« N'est-ce pas votre chef qui se devrait de nous prévenir, pourquoi es-tu seul ? »_

– _Parce que j'ai un service à te demander._

_« Nous ne rendons nul service aux gens de ta race ! ! »_

– _Cela ne me concerne pas directement, il s'agit de Bella, Bella Swan._

_« Parle »_

– _Tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'elle et moi sommes… proches. Notre départ provoquera probablement une grande souffrance, mais partir sans être certain qu'elle ne court aucun danger m'est impensable, surtout du au fait qu'elle sait pour nous, ce que nous sommes. Je te demande à toi alpha de ta meute de garder un œil bien veillant sur elle, afin qu'elle ne soit inquiétée de rien, de mon côté je m'engage à ce que nous ne revenions jamais ici._

_L'un des louveteaux ne peut s'empêcher de me souligner que le plus grand danger qu'elle court vient de moi, une fois parti, elle ne risquera plus rien, mais celui qui apparemment répond au nom de Sam ne dis rien se contentant de m'observer. Il disparaît quelques secondes dans les fourrages et réapparaît devant moi sous forme humaine._

– _Que motive cette subite décision ?_

_Je suis là pour quémander la protection de ma raison de vivre, l'honnêteté me paraît un faible prix à payer._

– _Dans le courant de la semaine, Bella a fêté son anniversaire chez nous, elle s'est coupée avec du papier._

_Ma révélation provoque les grondements des trois loups et le regard de Sam s'est fortement assombri, je devine aisément qu'il lutte contre la colère qui monte en lui. Je m'empresse de les rassurer._

– _Elle va bien ! Il ne s'est rien passé, mais il en fallut de peu. _

– _Lorsque l'on fréquente des vampires, il faut bien s'attendre à ce genre de choses !_

_Sam ne comprend pas l'attirance que Bella peut avoir pour moi et pour mon monde en particulier, ce qui le rend d'autant plus furieux c'est que lui-même vient de perdre son humanité pour défendre les humains de nous, la réaction de Bella le rend malade._

– _Sauf qu'elle fait plus que si attendre, elle souhaite être transformée ! Je refuse d'imaginer ça !_

_Je pensais qu'il serait surpris, mais non ses pensées se dirige vers une certaine Lee._

– _On ne se rend compte de la chance d'être humain que lorsque l'on devient un monstre !_

– _Je ne te demande pas de me comprendre, mais Bella est devenue pour moi la chose que cet univers a de plus précieux. Savoir qu'elle désire devenir ce que je suis est la dernière chose que je souhaite pour elle, même si pour ce faire je dois la faire souffrir en la quittant, mais je n'ai plus le choix._

_Jamais je n'aurais cru que mes mots aient tant d'impact sur lui. Cette situation ne lui est pas étrangère. Il avait dû quitter la femme qu'il aimait à cause de ce qu'il était devenu, la mettant à l'abri du danger de ce qu'était à présent son quotidien._

– _L'alpha mal de la meute Quilleut que je suis, refuse d'imaginer qu'un monstre buveur de sang soit capable du moindre sentiment, mais l'homme que je continu d'être comprend que votre rupture est une chose faite par amour. Alors, je vais accéder à ta demande, et protéger Bella non pour toi, mais pour elle, ainsi que son père qui est comme tu le sais, un ami proche de notre tribut. Je vais même te promettre autre chose, j'interdirais à ma meute d'interagir directement avec Bella, cela comprend Jacob Black son ami d'enfance, qui nous rejoindra sous peu, cela la mettra bien loin du danger de nos mondes et ça, je le fais par respect pour ta décision._

– _Merci Sam._

– _Votre part est claire ! Jamais plus un Cullen ne viendra sur ces terres ! Sommes-nous bien d'accord ?_

– _Nous le sommes !_

_**Fin du flash-back**_

_C'en était suivi le retour à la maison où ma famille finissait déjà les bagages, suite à l'annonce qu'Alice avait dû faire. Je ne leur avais pas laissé le choix en l'annonçant officiellement aux Quilleut je les mettais sur le fait accomplis, je savais que cela était le moindre des maux qui leur brisait le cœur, mais les choses étaient faite, il me rester plus qu'a l'annoncer à Bella. _

_De toutes les épreuves imaginées par l'homme ou les dieux il est certain que celle-ci fut la plus terrible. _

_Je lui avais débité des horreurs, comme le fait que tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu pour moi, qu'elle et moi rien n'avait jamais été réel sauf dans sa petite tête d'ingénue, qu'il était temps pour elle de regarder les choses en face._

_J'avais volontairement éteint chaque étoile dans ses yeux qui n'étaient plus que deux gouffres emplis de souffrances lorsqu'enfin j'eus la décence d'en finir en lui disant que plus jamais je ne reviendrais. _

_La voir tomber à genoux devant moi n'ayant plus la force nécessaire pour se tenir seule sur ses jambes restera la dernière image que j'ai d'elle._

_Je m'étais retourné et j'avais fui._

_Les premiers mois n'avaient été que solitude dans des endroits divers ayant tous pour point commun d'être très éloignés d'où je désirais être, et un jour j'avais voulu retourner auprès d'elle. _

_Devant la preuve que je serais incapable d'arriver seul à me tenir à distance je suis rentré auprès des miens, leur douleur, leurs pensées a mon égard de ce que j'avais fait dans son entièreté étant présente continuellement dans leur esprit m'offre la piqûre de rappel éternel qu'y m'est indispensable pour garder la distance entre elle et moi, parce que je ne m'étais pas contenté de la détruire, j'avais été beaucoup plus loin que ça, beaucoup trop loin._

_Perdu dans les méandres de mes pensées, je ne me suis même pas aperçu que nos adolescents passionnés de camping ont rejoint bien sagement chacun leur couche._

_La nuit promet d'être calme contrairement à ce qui était prévu. Peut-être que finalement notre prédateur aura changé d'avis et enfin compris que l'on ne le laissera plus faire. J'observe un peu plus attentivement les lieux et j'arrive à comprendre pourquoi cet endroit est prisé des jeunes. Ce n'est pas eux qui ont un humour bizarre pour leur visite, c'est la crique qui porte un nom lugubre en vue de sa beauté._

_D'où je suis, on voit très clairement que la forêt elle-même à créer un écrin de douceur, les arbres protégeant la plage du vent, la mousse qui recouvre les rochers semble avoir été déposée pour le seul confort de ses visiteurs, le léger remous des vagues chante une douce berceuse aux aventuriers passant outre la connotation péjorative du nom de cet endroit._

_Je suis certain que Bella aimerait ce que j'ai sous les yeux._

_La brise jusqu'à présent légère devient subitement aussi glaciale que porteuse d'horreur, elle est saturée par l'odeur de sang humain ! !_

_Alice apparaît au centre des toiles de tente planter en amont de ma position, nos protégés n'ont rien !_

_Je sais que ma sœur va rester à proximité des humains scrutant le futur en vue de nous guider. _

_Je cours déjà vers l'ouest, d'où provient l'effluve, toute ma concentration diriger vers le vampire et non l'odeur, si je perds mon principal objectif, les instincts prendront le dessus et c'est moi qui vais massacrer nos petits jeunes._

_Je suis rapidement rejoint par les autres qui pistent la même chose que moi, l'envie de sang humain est présente dans l'esprit de tous._

– _Restez concentré sur le fait que si nous ne l'attrapons pas, les ennuis ne feront que commencer !_

_Carlisle en disant ceci a laissé passer une brève seconde la pensée qu'il cherchait à me cacher ! C'est comme cela que j'apprends que l'ombre des Volturi est loin d'être une supposition ! La menace est plus que réelle ! Aro a déjà pris contact avec notre père, lui laissant quelque semaine pour résoudre le problème !_

_Les explications tomberons plus tard, pour l'heure il nous faut la peau de celui qui créer une telle menace autour de Bella !_

_Notre régime végétarien ne nous aide en rien ce soir. Le manque d'hémoglobine humaine est si présent que nous sommes incapables de discerner une autre odeur, comme celle que le coupable a forcément laissée ! _

_J'enrage devant pareille impuissance, mais lorsque nous arrivons sur place, l'image que nous avons devant nous arrive à nous faire occulter la soif . _

_Le campement est précaire, un feu, deux sacs de couchage et deux sacs ont dos. La présence des fusils nous indique la raison pour laquelle ils étaient présents, deux chasseurs ou devrais-je dire, deux braconniers vus la saison._

_Les corps délaissés par leur assassin ne sont que des membres éparpillés autour du feu crépitant calmement. _

_Une tête gisante à quelques mètres nous montre un visage figé dans une expression de pure panique._

_Le restant du second corps est empalé sur un arbre qui fut brisé probablement pendant l'impact qu'a créé le vampire se précipitant sur sa proie. _

_Dans le silence absolu que la scène impose, la sonnerie du portable de Jasper nous fait quasiment sursauter. C'est Alice._

– _Bougez-vous ! J'arrive à ne rien voir lorsque vous êtes dans cet état !_

– _Alice, c'est..._

– _Affreux, oui je le sais ! Il faut le stopper ! Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que je n'ai rien vu pour les deux pauvre chasseur, ma vision n'a pas changé !_

– _Ça n'a aucun sens ! Ça voudrait dire qu'il a tué ces deux humains sans rien décider._

– _Je le cerne mal, je ne le connais pas, mais oui il ne l'aurait pas prémédité._

_J'entends du bois craquer, Emmett vient de déraciner un arbre pour le propulser au loin._

– _Enculé ! Il nous a encore baisés ! On fait comment maintenant ! On n'est même pas fichus d'avoir son odeur !_

_La voix de rosalie se fait entendre._

– _Pourquoi préméditer pendant plusieurs heures quelque chose pour se retrouver finalement à ne pas le faire tout en n'ayant aucunement changé d'avis !? Ça n'a aucun sens !_

_Jasper qui est toujours au téléphone avec Alice à exactement la même pensé que moi._

– _Une diversion ! _

_Lui et moi partons du même bon, parce que si pour moi, c'est le danger que les Volturi arrivent et sache pour Bella qui me noue les tripes, lui sa femme est sur place, là exactement où l'auteur du massacre que l'on vient de découvrir va sévir, et Alice n'est en rien une guerrière. _

_La sérénité qui est la chose la plus dominatrice de mon frère n'est plus qu'un souvenir, téléphone à l'oreille, il donne ses instructions à Alice._

– _Dirige toi vers l'Ouest nous allons te rejoindre, pars d'où tu es Alice !_

– _Je ne peux pas les laisser seuls !_

– _Alice je t'en supplie! Tu dois partir ! Ne reste pas seul face à lui ! Il est dangereux !_

– _Je refuse de… Jasper… il est là ! Je ne te laisserais pas les approcher…_

_Nous entendons un cri provenant de ma sœur et un bruit de lutte rapide._

– _Alice… Alice… _

_Le campement n'est plus qu'à quelques centaines de mètres et bien que je sois rapide, Jasper aujourd'hui l'est plus que moi._

_L'odeur de sang ne provient que du campement des chasseurs, aucun humain n'a été touché pour le moment, espérons qu'Alice le retienne suffisamment !_

_Le calme ambiant à notre arrivée n'augure rien de bon, Jasper se précipite sur le corps d'Alice qui gît au pied de la falaise, j'entends ses pensées confuses, elle s'en sortira. Une ombre se faufile entre les toiles de tente, au vu du nombre d'humains un mouvement de foule encombrerait son repas probablement._

_Je m'avance à pas feutrés et lorsque sa main se pose sur l'une des fermetures je décide de lui faire part de ma présence qu'apparemment il n'a pas remarquée, nous ne pouvons pas nous battre entouré d'autant de témoins._

– _Oublie ça !_

_Sa main reste en suspens, il ne tourne que très légèrement la tête._

_Il m'est impossible de le définir, je ne vois ni son visage, ni ses yeux tous les deux camouflés sous la capuche d'un sweat. Il faut absolument l'isoler._

– _Nous sommes sept et tu es seul, tu n'as aucune chance, rends-toi et je peux te promettre qu'aucun mal ne te sera fait._

_Je le tuerais si rapidement, qu'il n'aura pas le temps de souffrir !_

_Il n'a toujours rien dit, mais au moment où je fais un pas il s'enfuit. Ses vêtements imprégner de sang frais me laissent une piste d'une simplicité enfantine à suivre, je ne suis pas doué pour ce genre de traque, mais en vue des enjeux il est certain que j'en ressortirais vainqueur._

_Jasper ainsi qu'Emmett et Rosalie me rejoignent très vite, nous échangeons pendant notre poursuite._

– _Carlisle demande à ce qu'on l'appelle lorsque nous l'aurons._

– _Il a mis deux de mes sœurs en danger ! ! Carlisle a intérêt d'arriver vite !_

_Jasper sait qu'Alice est entre de bonnes mains avec nos parents auprès d'elle ce qui lui permet de retrouver un semblant de calme, mais n'atténuant en rien la rage qui gronde en lui._

– _Méfiez-vous, c'est une femelle._

– _Une nana ! Rien n'a foutre ! Je ferais une exception sur ma règle de ne pas les frapper, rosie, tu comprends !?_

– _Je vais même te filer un coup de main._

– _Pourquoi une femelle jasper ?_

– _Ouvre les yeux Edward ! Petit gabarit, ses empreintes nous disent qu'il ne chausse pas plus que du trente-six ! Massacre à répétition sans être guidé par la soif, sadisme ! Des mois qu'on le traque et rien, ruse. Un mâle t'aurait sauté dessus au camps ! C'est une femelle !_

– _Emmett a raison ! Ça ne change rien._

– _C'est sûr, mais méfiance ce sont les pires, crois moi d'expérience._

_Une chose est certaine à son sujet, mâle ou femelle, il est rapide et plus agile que la moyenne, mais rien ne nous empêchera de le, ou la, rattraper. L'odeur qui nous sert de guide devient de plus en plus dispersée, le vampire a compris et laisse volontairement des traces de se qui doit lui rester sur les mains un peu partout sur la végétation, nous faisant très ingénieusement retourner sur nos pas. Nous qui nous nous étions séparés pour faciliter la traque nous retrouvons face à face, tous provenant d'une direction différente, mais au final tous au même point qui évidement ne comprend pas notre gibier ! Choux blancs, notre proie a filé !_

_Les arbres présents sur les lieux goûtent à la fureur d'Emmett !_

– _Putain ! ! ! mais c'est pas vrai !_

_La colère est présente en chacun d'entre nous, c'en est fini, les Volturi vont arriver c'est certain. Mais comment a t'il fait ? Une véritable anguille ! _

_Jasper qui reste le moins farouche de tous envers moi, et pour cause, qu'il a une très grosse part de responsabilité sur notre départ de Forks, m'adresse ses pensées._

_« Il s'agit du second vampire que l'on peut qualifier d'insaisissable, même si les probabilités sont minces, il se pourrait qu'il s'agisse d'un seul et même vampire Edward. »_

_Je comprends parfaitement à quoi il fait allusion, mais surtout à qui, Victoria ! _

_Son compagnon s'était mis dans l'esprit que la femme que j'aime serait sa prochaine victime, ce fut sa dernière traque qui se solda par la mort dudit vampire, James. Je sais que sa femelle me voue une haine sans borne, et qu'un jour ou l'autre nos chemins se recroiseront, ce jour-là sera son dernier. _

_Et si Jasper avait raison ? Si celle que je me rêve d'étêter était là, qu'a quelques mètres !? Comment peut-on disparaître ainsi sans laisser aucune trace ? Nous réfléchissons tous ce qui créer suffisamment de silence pour qu'un bruit m'offre la réponse, une chute d'eau !_

– _L'eau ! Il se sert du lac !_

_La petite cascade n'est qu'à une trentaine de mètres du campement. J'arrive à peine à le croire, il était là dans le lac, à portée de main attendant probablement que nous partions pour passer à l'action ! Et moi bien tranquillement installé à quelque pas ! _

_La falaise la plus proche nous sert de plongeoir, mais malgré une vision allant bien au dessus de celle humaine, l'eau n'est pas un terrain de chasse aisé, on ne peut rêver meilleur refuge._

_Nous nous divisons, je prends la direction de la cascade en priant pour être celui qui lui mettra la main dessus le premier, instinctivement je sais que j'ai raison dans mon choix, je ne l'imagine que trop en train de m'observer._

_J'avais raison !_

_L'ombre qui, il y a une seconde, était si immobile que l'on aurait pu facilement croire à un rocher se déplace si vite qu'il est certain que la surprise est au rendez-vous._

_Pas de chance pour ma proie, l'eau n'altère en rien ma vitesse. Il s'en faut de peu que j'arrive à la saisir juste avant qu'elle ne sorte, mais un déplacement de dernière seconde me fait manquer mon objectif ne me rendant que plus décidé._

_La forêt défile très vite autour de nous, le fuyard effectue plusieurs tentatives pour me semer, feintes qui restent vaines, tu vas crever saloperie, de mes mains, ce soir !_

_Je sens que les miens ne sont pas très loin, j'entends les pensées d'Alice essayant de me guider sur les mouvements de celle ou celui qui a toujours une quinzaine de mètres d'avance, ma sœur ayant eu un contact direct avec, est plus aisé de pressentir ses actions._

_« Prend de la hauteur... maintenant ! » j'obéis, me balançant d'arbre en arbre et en effet ma cible a pris pour décision de monter à la cime d'un des conifères, d'un saut je suis maintenant qu'à cinq mètres._

_Un mauvais appui de sa part._

_Une branche qui craque sous son impulsion._

_Un pied qui dérape._

_Une seconde de perdu pour l'un, la victoire pour moi !_

_Je saisis d'une main ferme sa cheville ce qui bloque son élan._

– _C'est fini pour toi !_

_L'ensemble des Cullen est en bas de l'arbre, je me sers de toute la force dont je peux disposer dans un mouvement brutal tirant sur cette cheville prisonnière, cela provoque la perte d'équilibre de son propriétaire, la force de mon mouvement fait violemment chuter son corps vers le bas, qui finit par s'écraser littéralement au milieu de tout le monde._

_La descente ne me prend guère plus de trois secondes, mais lorsque j'arrive notre coupable est déjà solidement maintenu par Emmett et jasper._

_Le choc de la chute passé, l'instinct de survie face à sa situation reprend le dessus. C'est la première fois que je vois Emmett en difficulté pas par la force de notre prisonnier, mais par la ténacité qu'il met à se débattre, j'avais utilisé la comparaison avec une anguille, cela n'a jamais été aussi juste._

– _Jasper fait quelque chose._

_Il prend sur lui pour créer ce que l'on attend de lui, il est doué d'empathie, mais la colère que le vampire a provoquée dans le cœur de tous est tenace et d'autant plus pour lui, qu'il la ressent par tout le monde, mais mon frère étant avant tout un guerrier réussit néanmoins a anéantir par son don la résistance de notre rebelle. Ses mouvements de lutte deviennent lents et bientôt son corps entier lâche le laissant totalement a notre merci._

_Sa capuche, toujours solidement attachée par ses liens nous empêche de voir son visage, d'un geste je lui retire de manière à savoir à qui nous avons affaire._

_La réaction est unanime._

– _Oh mon dieu !_

**_Alors les filles, auriez-vous des hypothèses ? _**


	3. Séquestration et détermination

_**Un grand merci à Anayata, Rc, Sochic88, Gwla10, Aelita48, Grazie pour vos messages.**_

_**Merci aussi pour vos mises en alerte.**_

_**Je vous laisse découvrir le second chapitre.**_

_**Amicalement, Kalisse.**_

_**Chapitre deux.**_

_**Séquestration et détermination.**_

_Pris au dépourvu, je relâche ma prise sur la vampire qui s'écroule de nouveau._

_Horreur, incompréhension, panique, rejet ! !_

_Non ! Pas ça ! Ce n'est pas possible !_

_Je n'ai pas besoin d'air et pourtant je suffoque ! Toute la souffrance des cinq dernières années me revient en pleine face. Le déchirement et la culpabilité qui vient alourdir mon fardeau me paralysent._

_Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, j'ignore qui a osé faire ça, la seule chose que je sais, c'est que je suis d'une manière ou d'une autre coupable !_

_Esmé est la première à réagir, et se penche vers le corps toujours maintenu en état léthargique._

_Carlisle retient son épouse demandant avant tout le consentement de Jasper qui apparemment peine à conserver la condition de calme du vampire toujours allongée à nos pieds._

_Je suis moi-même incapable de faire le moindre geste._

_Notre mère qui, après accord de mon frère, finit par se baisser afin de pouvoir écarter la masse de cheveux qui nous empêche de voir son visage._

_Il n'y a aucun doute à avoir, c'est bien Bella, ma Bella !_

_Les gestes d'Esmé sont doux, après une caresse sur la joue de celle qui a toujours été comme sa fille, elle repose délicatement la tête de Bella sur le sol et au moment où elle se relève nous pouvons tous entendre la haine qui filtre dans les paroles de notre matriarche._

– _Ma famille a été brisée ! Nos cœurs mutilés et tout ça pour rien ! ? La vision d'Alice s'est réalisée ! Bella est devenue ce que nous sommes ! Je jure devant tous les dieux que ça ne restera pas impuni ! Je trouverais le coupable et de mes mains il payera la souffrance que nous avons tous endurée en vain par sa faute !_

_Carlisle tente d'un geste de réconforter son épouse, elle rejette brutalement sa main._

– _Je sais ce que tu vas me dire Carlisle ! Mais non ! Je ne me calmerais pas, ni chercherais quelque clémence pour le vampire qui a fait d'elle ce qu'elle est ! J'ai dû accepter et voir tout ce que nous avions construit totalement détruit, j'ai plié parce que malgré tout c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux, non pour nous, mais pour elle ! Mais, ça, jamais je ne l'accepterais, peu importe l'excuse invoquée, il mourra !_

_Notre mère quitte les lieux en direction de notre demeure, c'en est trop pour elle._

_Tellement d'images me reviennent, des instants que nous avons passés ensemble._

_C'est lorsque mes genoux touchent le sol que je me rends compte m'être effondré. _

_J'ai envie de hurler, de tuer, de pleurer._

_Je rejoins intimement la promesse d'Esmé, le vampire qui a eu le malheur de créer Bella le payera._

_Je voudrais la prendre dans mes bras, la bercer, lui dire que tout est fini, que je suis là, mais mes mains refusent d'effectuer le moindre geste, comme si le fait de la toucher rendrait tout ceci vrai, et malgré ce que je vois une partie de moi refuse cela._

_Après un bref silence, c'est jasper qui supplie plus qu'il demande._

– _Il faut prendre une décision, elle lutte et je ne la retiendrais plus très longtemps._

_Carlisle prend la tête des initiatives._

– _Nous la ramenons à la maison. Edward, toi tu t'occupes des corps !_

_Moi ici ! Elle là-bas… non !_

– _Je ne la quitte pas !_

_Carlisle ne prémédite pas son geste, moi même je n'ai rien eu le temps de faire, c'est l'instinct qui parle lorsqu'il m'attrape au col de chemise et me susurrer ses paroles._

– _Écoute-moi bien ! Nous ne sommes pas dans une situation qui nous permette de choisir ce que nous préférons faire, alors tu fais ce que l'on te dit !_

_Il tourne la tête vers Bella qui a été hissée telle une poupée de chiffon sur l'une des épaules d'Emmett. Il termine sa tirade par pensée._

_« Il me semble que tu as une très lourde dette à éponger, c'est de ton devoir de couvrir ses arrières »._

_Il me relâche tout aussi choqué par son propre comportement que moi._

_Il a raison sur un point, je dois faire disparaître ses actes, non pas que je lui doive, comme mon père le dit, mais parce que je suis le seul en qui j'ai suffisamment confiance pour être certain que cela sera bien fait._

_Emmett est là, face à moi bientôt rejoint par tout le reste du clan. Quelques pas nous séparent et pourtant j'ai la sensation d'être seul. La prise d'Emmett sur Bella se renforce et la définition est limpide, il la protégera contre tous, et je suis celui qui lui a fait le plus de mal._

_Ils se retournent tous d'un même mouvement et disparaissent dans la nuit, me laissant seul face à tout ça._

_Je finis par me diriger vers le campement des chasseurs, mais en arrivant je regarde de nouveau la scène en intégrant le fait que cela soit ma Bella qui a fait cela. Comment en est-elle arrivée à ça ? _

_Elle si douce, avec une connaissance du monde vampirique. Elle savait avoir le choix ! Pourquoi faire celui-ci ?_

_Le temps n'est pas aux questions, le jour ne va plus tarder à se lever, entraînant avec lui le facteur de risque de la découverte des meurtres, les recherches mettent en général quelques heures à commencer, période qui ne sera pas de trop en vue du désastre._

_Je commence par étouffer le feu de manière à éviter de donner une position, le lac me paraît être la meilleure solution pour dissimuler le reste des corps._

– _Je sais où nous pourrions les entreposer, un rocher cache une cavité assez grande pour l'ensemble._

– _Que fais-tu ici Alice ?_

– _Je voulais savoir comment tu allais._

– _Je vais très bien, va t'en !_

– _Tu m'en veux._

– _Mais où vas-tu chercher ça ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le don de voyance ! Pas comme si tu avais pu prédire quelque chose au sujet de ma Bella ! Pourquoi Alice ? Que tu t'en prennes à moi OK ! Mais elle ! Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit !?_

– _Bella a disparu de mes visions peu après que nous soyons partis et tu le sais, tout comme je t'ai perdu de vue lorsque tu as été en présence des clébards ! Je pensais que vu que l'un d'entre eux était son ami… et bien qu'ils étaient toujours ensemble, ou du moins qu'elle était sur leur territoire. Je te signale que c'est toi qui m'as ordonné de ne pas l'espionner !_

– _Je ne te crois pas ! Tu devais forcément savoir quelque chose !_

– _Honnêtement, même si je l'avais su, oui je l'aurais laissé devenir un vampire, parce que c'était son destin, et qu'égoïstement je voulais retrouver ma sœur. Ça, oui, tu peux m'en accuser et je ne le nierais jamais, mais la laisser massacrer des innocents… non. J'aurais été la chercher, je l'aurais guidée et aidée à devenir comme nous, tu le sais Edward, n'est-ce pas que tu le sais ?_

_Le plus triste, c'est que oui je la crois, jamais Alice n'aurait laissé faire de telles horreurs surtout à celle qui est à ses yeux non seulement sa sœur, mais aussi sa meilleure amie._

– _Veux-tu que je te dise ce qui me dégoûte le plus ?_

– _La savoir chasser l'humain ?_

– _Non, même pas ! C'est que je l'ai détruite pour rien. Quand je l'ai quitté, j'ai tué le moindre espoir en elle, pour ce qui nous concernait. Minutieusement avec une application chirurgicale, à chacun de ses arguments qui prouvaient la solidité de notre amour, je parais avec méchanceté et dédain pour avoir l'entière certitude que lorsqu'elle se réveillerait le lendemain elle me déteste si fort que cela aurait été plus facile pour elle. J'ai vu s'éteindre la flamme de son âme dans ses yeux, et je l'ai fait pour rien !_

– _Écoute, nous ne savons rien de ce qui s'est réellement passé, mais une chose est sûre, c'est qu'elle n'a jamais eu autant besoin d'aide qu'aujourd'hui, je suis certaine que tout va s'arranger._

– _Tu crois ou tu le vois ?_

– _Je l'espère._

_Autant dire qu'elle n'en sait pas plus que moi ! Les premières lueurs de l'aube commencent à scintiller, nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps, d'un accord tacite nous nous mettons au triste travail qui nous attend. En réunissant les membres, un objet attire mon attention, je me baisse et ramasse ce que j'ai déjà reconnu._

– _C'est à Bella !?_

– _Oui, c'est moi qui lui avais offert._

_Un petit cadeau fait comme ça, avant son anniversaire puisque je n'avais pas le droit de lui offrir quoi que ce soit pour cette occasion j'avais contourné sa règle en lui offrant une semaine avant. Un bijou tout simple, un médaillon avec la chaîne assortie, nos deux initiales B.E entrelacées avec en leur centre un diamant. Je lui avais même menti, lui certifiant qu'il s'agissait d'argent, alors qu'en réalité c'est du platine. Lors de notre départ, je n'avais pas réussi à lui reprendre, puisqu'elle le conservait toujours sur elle. J'aurais probablement pu si j'en avais eu réellement envie, mais je le lui avais laissé, un geste purement égoïste, car je voulais qu'elle comprenne avec du recul que tout ceci je l'avais fait pour elle. _

– _Edward, on n'a pas le temps !_

_Je range ma trouvaille dans la poche pour me remettre à faire disparaître la moindre piste, les chiens étant notre bête noire pour ce genre d'affaires. L'aide de ma sœur m'a été finalement précieuse, seul, je n'aurais pas eu le temps de finir, car nous avions à peine fini que déjà nous entendions les premiers aboiements au loin. Les dernières disparitions ont mis les autorités en alerte, mais malgré cela que les recherches commencent si vite est étrange._

– _Rentrons vite !_

_J'emboîte le pas d'Alice qui met un soin toi particulier a me cacher ses pensées, mais l'urgence est là. _

_J'espère je ne sais quel miracle à notre arrivée. _

_Elle était en pleine chasse, le sang humain nous rendant beaucoup plus violent peut-être qu'après quelques heures, le calme est revenu et que les premières explications sont en ce moment même en train d'être prononcées. J'augmente ma vitesse de course, car j'ai besoin de parler à Bella, de m'excuser de m'expliquer, de la prendre dans mes bras et surtout de lui dire à quel point je suis désolé, que je l'aime que... j'improviserais, je m'en fou, elle est là !_

_Alice et moi avions quitté un camp macabre pour nous retrouver dans une ambiance lugubre et une maison dévastée._

_Tout le salon a été détruit, les meubles ne sont plus qu'un amas de bois, des trous béants jonchent les murs et le parquet n'est qu'un souvenir._

_Esmé est entourée de tous et en nous approchant nous pouvons voir que Carlisle s'occupe de son bras partiellement arraché._

– _Que s'est-il passé ?_

_C'est jasper qui me résume la situation._

– _Je l'ai relâché brièvement pour que l'on puisse lui parler et comme tu peux le constater nous avons échoué._

– _Où est-elle ?_

_Personne ne prend la parole et ils se forcent à penser à toute autre chose._

_C'est les variations de lumière qui m'offrent la réponse._

– _Vous n'avez pas fait ça ! ! ? _

_Comment ont ils osé ! _

– _Elle est en bas._

_Lorsque Carlisle dit en bas, il parle du sous-sol ! C'est une pièce que nous avions conçue pour des raisons très précises. Emmett a toujours été le plus fort et dans les débuts lorsqu'il rechutait et qu'il tuait un humain, nous avions dû mettre au point un endroit capable de le retenir. _

– _On n'a pas eu le choix ! Dès que Jasper relâche une seconde la pression, elle va pour nous tuer !_

– _Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de malades ! C'est de…_

_Ma mère qui jusqu'à présent n'avait rien dit vient de m'asséner une gifle, comme jamais je n'aurais pensé recevoir._

– _Je t'interdis de juger notre comportement vis-à-vis d'elle ! Nous sommes maintenant tous réunis pour parler des actions à mener et si tu ne te plies pas à nos règles je t'ordonne de quitter ma maison sur-le-champ !_

_Elle laisse quelques secondes s'égrainer._

– _Ta présence me fait penser que ton choix est fait !?_

– _Je vous écoute._

_Tout le monde se tourne vers Carlisle qui n'ose plus rien dire face à la fureur de sa femme. _

_Il prend la parole face à tous._

– _L'état de notre… invitée est critique. Comme vous le savez tous, j'ai toujours pensé que transformer un humain est une décision qui ne peut être suggérée qu'en dernier recours. Les vampires qu'il nous arrive de fréquenter ont la même vision des choses, mais dans le monde vampirique vous devez être conscient qu'il n'en va pas de même avec tout le monde. J'ai toujours fait en sorte de tenir ma famille le plus loin possible de ce genre de chose, jamais je n'aurais pensé que nous soyons toucher d'une manière si… intime._

_Je connais Carlisle qui se perd facilement dans les détails les plus superficiels._

– _Où veux tu en venir Carlisle ?_

– _J'ai transformé la quasi-totalité des vampires se tenant dans cette pièce, durant votre période de nouveau-né, vous avez trouvé soutient auprès de se que vous appeler aujourd'hui frère sœur ou mère de ce fait et bien que cela s'agisse d'une période extrêmement dure a supporté vous n'avez jamais été livré a vous-même. Certains vampires deviennent des créateurs, par choix ou en de rares cas par accident, mais dans les deux situations ils se doivent de rester auprès de leur progéniture, car si tel n'est pas le cas le nouveau-né étant livré a lui même en arrive dans certaine condition a devenir sauvage et totalement hors de tout contrôle. J'ai déjà vu ce phénomène volontairement créer par nos monarques afin de pouvoir éventuellement trouver une méthode visant à contre versés cet état, ou du moins pouvoir les maîtriser suffisamment pour créer des soldats plus combatifs que ceux ayant un semblant de conscience humaine. À ma connaissance, le projet fut abandonné faute de résultat._

– _Tu es en train de me dire que son créateur l'a abandonné et laissé seul face à tout ça ?_

– _Il s'agit peut-être d'un néophyte qui l'a cru morte et qui ignore même son méfait._

_Jasper contrecarre la proposition de Carlisle sans aucune hésitation._

– _Non, les nouveaux nés sont beaucoup trop violents pour laisser la moindre chance de survie à leur proie, et même s'il avait été surpris les humains qui les nourrissent ne sont plus que lambeaux, c'est un vampire qui savait exactement ce qu'il faisait !_

_Un prénom est omniprésent dans tous les esprits._

– _Victoria ?_

_C'est au tour d'Alice de couper court à l'accusation._

– _Non, elle je l'aurais vu ! Bien qu'avec le temps je perçoive de plus en plus mal ses actions, si cela avait concerné Bella je le saurais !_

_Rosalie intervient sur un ton glacial._

– _Tu as bien laissé passer la vision de sa transformation pourtant !_

– _Va te faire foutre Rosalie ! Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu es ici, ce n'est pas comme si cela pouvait te toucher !_

_Mes deux sœurs sont sujettes au regard d'Esmé ce qui met fin instantanément à la joute verbale. Carlisle s'approche de moi et je sais que ce qu'il va me dire ne va pas me plaire._

– _Edward, tu dois savoir qu'il est possible que son état soit irréversible. _

– _QUOI !_

– _Lorsque l'instinct prend un tel pas sur l'humanité, il est difficile que les choses s'inversent. _

– _Tu es en train de me dire qu'elle restera peut-être comme ça ?_

– _Je suis en train de te dire que cela fait partie des éventualités à envisager !_

– _Il y a forcément une solution !_

_Jasper fait tomber la phrase qui est dans l'esprit des autres._

– _Les Volturi ne l'accepteront pas ! _

– _Que veux-tu dire ?_

– _Les sauvageons sont considérés comme ingérable et sont exécutés à leur découverte, la loi est très claire là-dessus. _

– _Il n'est pas question qu'on les laisse la toucher ! !_

– _Nous ne pouvons pas mentir à Aro surtout en vue du passif… que nous avons._

– _Vous êtes en train de me dire qu'on va la livrer !_

– _Non, nous te disons qu'il va falloir utiliser des méthodes que personne ici n'a envie d'utiliser de manière à pouvoir optimiser nos chances de réussite, mais oui je suis dans la position où je ne peux accepter de voir la totalité de ma famille exécuter pour haute trahison, la menace est là Edward !_

– _Je refuse qu'on lui fasse le moindre mal !_

– _Et nous le comprenons tous, mais malgré que nous allons tenter de gagner du temps il nous est néanmoins compté Edward !_

– _C'est à dire ?_

– _Elle en est arrivée à un stade où je doute qu'elle soit consciente d'avoir été humaine, et tu n'es pas sans savoir que l'ombre des Volturi plane non loin de nous._

– _C'est des conneries ! Bella est l'humaine la plus douce qu'il puisse exister._

– _Elle était humaine Edward, elle ne l'est plus._

– _Ça ne change rien !_

– _Edward, elle ne parle pas, elle se déplace plus aisément à quatre pattes que sur ses deux jambes, Jasper pense qu'elle comprend ce qu'on lui dit à condition d'utiliser des mots simples et une intonation approprier. Elle ne sait pas qui l'on est. Edward, elle ne sait plus qui elle a été alors en ce qui concerne… le reste il est certain qu'elle a tout oublié._

– _Je veux la voir !_

– _Je ne suis pas pour, mais je sais aussi que je ne pourrais pas t'en empêcher alors cela sera sous condition._

– _Énumère-les, que l'on en finisse ! Plus je t'écoute et plus je perds du temps !_

– _Tu es le plus fragile d'entre nous face à elle et je crains qu'elle ne le décèle que trop vite. Il faut que tu comprennes que tu n'as plus affaire à celle que tu crois connaître, c'est un animal sauvage._

– _Jamais je ne pourrais la considérer tel un chien enrager !_

– _Si tu veux l'aider, il te faudra pourtant apprendre à te faire à cette idée, car plus vite tu t'y feras et plus vite tu pourras l'aider. Donc oui tu peux descendre, mais tu seras accompagné d'Emmett et de Jasper. Elle a peur de Jasper, cela la tiendra à distance, mais surtout Edward, quoi qu'il arrive, ne lui ouvre pas la cellule !_

– _Vous me dégoûtez, me faire payer moi pour ce qui s'est passé est légitime, mais pas elle ! Vous ne lui laissez même pas une chance !_

– _Tu as tort, nous avons essayé, sais-tu ce qu'a ressenti Esmé au moment où elle a vu que sa fille n'avait plus rien en tête que de la tuer ? Non ! Tu n'en sais rien alors, oui, ta colère est normale, mais je te prie de nous croire, nous faisons cela pour elle. Donne-moi ta parole Edward !_

– _Avant de te jurer quoi que ce soit, dis-moi ce qu'il est prévu si vos méthodes ne fonctionnent pas ?_

– _Je ne sais pas Edward, je ne sais pas. Il nous faut miser sur le temps et prier._

– _Prier ! _

– _Lorsque l'humanité s'enfuit, Dieu reste maître tout puissant._

– _Où était-il ton Dieu lorsqu'elle s'est fait transformer ? ?_

– _Nous ne savons ce qui s'est passé Edward, mais Dieu a un plan pour chacun d'entre nous, et malgré ta colère je sais que tu en es conscient._

– _Pour toi, moi, eux, mais elle ! Il n'avait pas le droit de la toucher elle !_

– _Nous ignorons tout de ce qui s'est passé, elle sera la seule a pouvoir nous le dire, en attendant tes frères vont t'accompagner et te donner les instructions en ce qui concerne le comportement a avoir fasse a elle. J'ose espérer pourvoir te faire confiance, si ce n'est pas le cas je ferais en sorte que tu ne puisses plus avoir le moindre contact avec elle Edward, et bien que tu ne juges pas important de me souligner oralement que tu me donnes ta parole, moi je le fais, c'est un serment Edward comprend le bien._

– _Allez tous en enfer ! _

_Je quitte la pièce, entouré de mes deux sois-disant frères, Emmett est nerveux, en temps normal je me serais arrêté sur son sort retourner en bas le terrorise, mais là il est le dernier de mes problèmes._

_La porte menant vers la cellule n'en est à proprement parler pas une. Cette installation nous avait été un besoin urgent, et donc créer à la hâte, n'ayant par servit depuis nous nous étions pas penchés dessus, c'est un endroit punitif pas lieu de faire de la décoration._

_La profondeur avait été indispensable, c'est donc au fond du jardin que l'accès avait été fait, et pour accès comprenez un trou fermer par une immense pierre._

– _Elle est privée d'oxygène aussi ? Ça aussi c'est pour faciliter les choses ?_

_Jasper m'attrape le bras avant de me tirer en arrière repoussant encore le moment où je vais pouvoir enfin la voir._

– _Non, cela ne fait pas partie du plan ! Il est convenu que des gardes seront prises afin qu'elle ne soit jamais seule, mais il nous fallait bien un moment pour mettre en place tout cela, alors oui le temps de la réunion il nous parut plus prudent de l'enfermer et de verrouiller tous les accès !_

_Je ne dis rien, pas que je n'aurais pas la répartie pour lui montrer à quel point tout ceci est inhumain, mais chaque seconde perdue a parler est une seconde en moins avec elle. Emmett annonce gêné qu'il préfère attendre à l'extérieur._

– _Je passe devant._

_Jasper saute donc dans le trou avant moi, il est vrai que j'avais aidé à sa conception, mais que depuis je n'y étais jamais retourné. J'avais oublié à quel point c'était sinistre._

_Le premier accès est une chute d'environs une vingtaine de mètres, tous simplement pour que si un jour un humain découvre se qui se cache sous cet énorme rocher il n'a pas la présence d'esprit d'y entrée. _

_Nous avions dû creuser très profond pour rivaliser avec les capacités d'Emmett, c'est Alice qui nous avait stoppés nous certifiant que cela suffisait à environ trois cent mètres du sol._

_S'en était suivi la création de la cage. Il avait fallu trouver un moyen de fermer cette cellule, les barreaux étant la conception la plus pratique. Un alliage spécifique créer par les Volturi pour leurs propres besoins nous avait été offert par Aro en personne qui entretient un semblant d'amitié avec Carlisle._

_Les Volturi tout aussi puissants qu'ils sont, ils n'ont jamais eu affaire à un Emmett enragé, Alice nous avait certifié que cela ne ferait que ralentir notre frère, l'idée qui finalement avait complété le tableau c'est moi qui l'avais eu, mon dieu… j'avais électrifié les barreaux avec une intensité bien supérieure à la résistance de tout vampire, même Emmett._

_Je me dégoûte d'avoir été le concepteur du dispositif qui aujourd'hui fait souffrir la femme que j'aime._

_Avant d'arriver enfin au bout de la galerie jasper me bloque et parle si bas que moi même je dois me concentrer sur ses paroles._

– _Ne la nomme pas, tiens toi à bonne distance des barreaux, pas de contact direct._

– _Pourquoi ne pas la nommer ?_

– _C'est à elle de nous donner des indications et non le contraire. Nous n'avons que très peu d'emprise sur elle pour ne pas dire aucune. Nous devons savoir aussi à quelle période remonte son dernier souvenir, je doute qu'elle se souvienne de son identité et si elle s'en est créé une, cela pourrait nous aider à retracer son trajet et peut être trouver celui qui a fait ça. Tu te dois de repartir de zéros avec elle, c'est une étrangère, mais ne perd pas de l'esprit qu'elle est dangereuse. Edward, je sais que tu refuses de la voir ainsi, mais j'en ai croisé beaucoup plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, fait moi confiance._

– _Ne pas la nommer et pas de contact direct. Je suis près !_

_« J'en doute »_

_Un dernier virage, une dernière porte, je rentre dans le dernier endroit où j'imaginais la voir enfermer un jour._

_La pièce est sombre, seule une ampoule a été installée du côté « visiteur », non pas que nous en ayons besoin, allumée le jour et éteinte la nuit, sa présence donne la notion du temps qui passe._

_Jasper prend place sur l'unique chaise que l'endroit possède, je me tourne vers la cellule, Bella est là tapie dans un angle de sa prison, les bras entourés autour de ses jambes repliées contre son torse, elle se fait aussi petite que possible, on dirait qu'elle cherche à disparaître. Sa tête posée sur ses genoux m'empêche de voir son visage et surtout l'expression de ses yeux, si seulement je pouvais lire ses pensées. Prise au piège, elle doit être terrifiée par ce qui se passe, comment Jasper peut la laisser vivre une telle captivité sans avoir un semblant de compassion pour elle._

_Je me rappelle les consignes que je me dois de respecter, je ne la nomme pas, aucun contact direct et surtout, celle qui me paraît la plus dure à respecter, ne pas la libérer. _

_Après une inspiration pour le courage, je me lance pour avoir ne serais se qu'un début de contact avec elle._

– _Heu… salut !_

_Sa tête se soulève légèrement, juste assez pour que je puisse voir ses yeux flamboyants de haine._

_À l'image de la chaleur que dégage un brasier, Bella irradie aussi d'une puissance qui me paralyse._

_Je n'ai pas peur de ma Bella, mais cette vampire qui d'un regard fait naître une terreur instinctive en moi me fait douter qu'il s'agisse de la même personne que j'ai pu connaître, pourtant c'est bien elle._

_Je me retourne vers mon frère, plus pour échapper à ce regard qu'autre chose._

_Il comprend mon choc, contrairement à eux, je ne l'avais pas vu autrement qu'anesthésier par le don d'empathie de Jasper._

_« Elle est calme là, si tu veux lui parler c'est maintenant »_

– _Calme ? Ne ressens-tu pas ce qu'elle dégage ?_

_Jasper ne répond pas se contentant de me faire un mouvement de tête vers la cellule, je sursaute lorsque je vois qu'elle est là, à quelques centimètres de moi._

_Malgré notre passage dans l'eau, ses cheveux sont raides de crasse, le sang séché sur son visage et le reste de ses vêtements déchirés lui donne l'allure de femme préhistorique, seul son regard est limpide, d'une pureté absolue, mais qui ne reflète qu'agressivité. _

_Sauvage avait dit Carlisle, elle est bien plus que ça, elle est primitive._

_Je refuse de croire que toute trace de ce qu'elle a été a pu disparaître, derrière cette vampire qui peut exploser de rage à tout moment se cache ma Bella._

_Une seconde pour m'en convaincre, une autre pour me lancer._

– _Bonjour, je venais voir si tu avais besoin de quelque chose._

_Ses yeux se rétractent jusqu'à former deux fentes, elle me sonde et devant ce regard je me sens totalement démuni. Demander à une prisonnière de quoi elle a besoin. Bravo Edward quel sens du contact ! Je sais qu'elle ne parle pas alors, j'enchaîne sur autre chose._

– _Je me suis occupé des deux chasseurs, tu ne seras pas inquiété à cause de ça._

_Elle avance la tête comme si elle n'avait pas entendu mes paroles._

– _Elle ne comprend pas ce que tu lui dis, à ses yeux, elle n'a rien fait de mal._

– _Carlisle a dit qu'elle te craignait, alors pourquoi j'ai le sentiment d'être sa prochaine victime ? _

– _Tu es celui qui l'a rattrapé, elle a une légère amertume en ton égard. Sois content d'être séparé d'elle par des barreaux !_

_La rancune, voilà un sentiment normal et quasiment qualifiable d'humain, je suis à ses yeux le responsable de sa condition. C'est peu, mais la rancœur reste un sentiment donc inversable. Il me suffit de partir de là, et je sais précisément ce qui va m'aider. Si je lui rends son collier, elle comprendra peut-être que je ne lui veux aucun mal._

_Je sors de ma poche le bijou et espère qu'elle comprendra le message._

– _Au campement des chasseurs, j'ai retrouvé ça, je pense que ça t'appartient._

_Au moment où elle voit le médaillon, sa réaction est immédiate, elle se jette sur moi faisant dépasser ses bras à travers les barreaux pour l'attraper. _

_Les barres et surtout la décharge qu'elle reçoit la repoussent en arrière, devant sa réaction, j'ai un mouvement de recul. _

_Elle devient folle de rage, se servant des murs comme appuis pour s'élancer vers les barreaux qui inlassablement remplissent leur travail d'électrocution, rien ne l'arrête, ses tentatives s'accélèrent comme si les chocs ne faisaient qu'accroître sa détermination, elle hurle autant de douleur que d'obstination, mais ne faiblit pas ni dans la force de ses gestes ni dans la détermination de son regard devenu dément._

– _Sors de là !_

_La main d'Emmett me propulse à mon tour loin d'elle, je me laisse conduire incapable de me remettre de ce que je viens de voir, c'est lorsqu'il me lâche que je sens l'air frais, nous sommes dehors._

– _Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ! _

_L'ensemble de la famille arrive._

– _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

_Emmett expose la situation à tous._

– _Edward a voulu lui donner un truc, ensuite elle a pété les plombs !_

_Mon père se retourne et dire que sa voix est chargée de reproches est le moins que l'on puisse dire._

– _Edward ! _

_Incapable de réellement me justifier, je lui tends le bijou toujours dans mes mains._

– _C'est à elle._

_Jasper sort essoufflé du sous-sol, il s'écroule dans les bras d'Alice._

– _Elle est déchaînée, je n'arrive plus à la calmer, espérons que la cage tienne bon !_

– _Jasper, dis-moi, c'est à la vue du collier qu'elle a réagi ainsi ?_

– _Oui, et une chose est certaine, c'est qu'elle y tient._

_Carlisle prend le médaillon et le met dans sa poche._

– _Que fais-tu, c'est à elle, c'est moi qui lui ai offert._

– _Elle le veut, il faudra qu'elle le mérite. C'est très bon signe Edward, si elle est capable d'entretenir quelque sentiment que ce soit pour un bijou, ça veut dire que tout n'est peut être pas perdu._

_Les hurlements de fureur provenant du sous-sol ne faiblissent pas tout comme les coups que l'on entend contre les parois de pierre._

– _Jasper augmente le voltage, il faut qu'elle se calme !_

_Je suis anéanti de voir mon frère exécuter la demande de Carlisle sans la moindre hésitation. _

_C'en est beaucoup trop pour moi, mes jambes cèdent et je m'écroule au sol, un hurlement plus puissant que les autres, et plus rien, ils ont eu ce qu'ils voulaient._

_Ils partent tous les uns après les autres, j'entends dans leur esprit qu'ils plaignent Bella, ce qui me fait monter le venin a la bouche, elle souffre à cause d'eux et en plus ils ont l'indécence de la plaindre. _

_Seul Jasper reste, je lui pose la question qui, je le sais, engendrera la réponse qui m'achèvera._

– _Elle ne m'a pas reconnu n'est-ce pas ?_

– _Non ! j'en suis désolé Edward, pas pour toi, mais pour elle. _

– _Elle ne mérite pas de vivre ça ! _

– _Elle non, mais toi si ! Bien que l'addition reste salée, elle n'en est pas moins méritée, si tu n'avais pas fait les choix que tu as faits, nous n'en serions probablement pas là. Tu nous tiens responsable de sa séquestration et tu as raison, mais si nous étions rester a Forks ..._

– _Ferme ta gueule Jasper !_

– _Je ne te ferais pas ce plaisir, parce que moi, contrairement à ce que tu peux imaginer j'ai réellement l'intention de l'aider._

– _En l'électrifiant !_

– _Elle est solide, elle s'en remettra._

– _Combien de temps jasper ?_

– _Je ne sais pas, sincèrement, mais j'ose espérer que ce collier nous aidera, il est étrange qu'elle y tienne étant donné que c'est toi qui lui as offert._

_Il me laisse là, seul face à moi-même, les cris de ma Bella se sont transformés en gémissement à peine audible, elle souffre et je suis incapable de savoir quoi faire pour elle, il me serait simple d'aller la libérer, mais après je fais quoi ?_

– _Elle te tuera et s'enfuira !_

– _Alice ?_

– _Je peux rester avec toi ?_

_J'acquiesce me poussant légèrement pour lui faire une place. Elle ne dit rien, elle se contente de prendre ma main et de poser sa tête contre mon épaule, juste une pensée lui suffit pour qu'à mon tour je me laisse aller au réconfort qu'elle m'offre, « tu m'as manqué »._

_**Et voilà pour ce second chapitre.**_

_**Des avis, des théories peut-être...**_

_**Toujours avide de vos commentaires, je suis curieuse de savoir se que vous pensez de la situation dans laquelle se retrouve nos héros, alors n'hésitez pas !**_


	4. Mauvaise victime

_**Un énorme merci pour vos messages, bonne lecture.**_

_Si un semblant de calme était revenu, le contrecoup des derniers événements accable tout le monde._

_Les questions que chacun se pose sont entrecoupées d'hypothèses, on a tous besoin de comprendre._

_Le nom de victoria est omniprésent dans quasiment toutes les théories._

_Je suis tellement vidé que personnellement j'en arrive à confondre leurs propres pensées des miennes._

_Tout a été tellement vite, découverte, actions, réactions, conséquences et cette putain d'incompréhension qui nous bouffes tous. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer suffisamment pour avoir la moindre réflexion cohérente, juste une succession de sentiment contradictoire m'envahit ce qui ne m'aide en rien._

_J'ai souvent comparé Bella à une dose d'héroïne, mon alcool profond et les années de séparation ont créé un état de manque. Cette souffrance, j'avais appris à la supporter, parce que c'était mieux pour elle, mais là, elle est si près de moi que j'ignore pendant encore combien de temps je serais assez lucide pour ne pas céder à l'instinct qui me hurle de la libérer._

_Alice le sait et Jasper le ressent, les deux voix associées ont fait que je ne suis pas autorisé à descendre._

_Ils se sont tous accaparé ma Bella. Comme s'ils avaient des droits sur elle, comme s'il était légitime qu'ils imposent leurs propres choix et qu'ils m'excluent parce qu'il y a cinq ans j'ai fait l'erreur de croire que moi même j'avais des droits sur elle et qu'il était légitime que je leur impose mon choix. À cette époque, ils avaient plié et comme pour ne pas contrarier l'histoire qui est inlassablement cyclique, aujourd'hui c'est à mon tour de me taire ! Cinq ans passés à expier mes erreurs sans chercher le moindre pardon et aujourd'hui je les regarde faire les mêmes conneries. J'ai envie de leur hurler que leur soi-disant bonne intention ne sera soldée que par le regret, la culpabilité, mais ils sont trompés par un sentiment de supériorité qu'il entretienne pour moi, ils ne m'écouteront pas et je suis là, à épier l'esprit de Carlisle qui prend son tour de garde, parce que c'est la seule chose qui ne peuvent pas m'empêcher de faire._

_Je l'écoute expliquer à sa captive différentes choses sur le monde vampirique, ainsi que ses propres choix concernant notre mode d'alimentation. Il se sert de mot simple si bien que l'on penserait qu'il a pour interlocutrice une enfant de cinq ans, ou une dégénérée mentale._

_Jasper dit qu'elle écoute, moi je pense qu'elle n'a pas d'autre choix que d'entendre, d'ailleurs elle n'émet aucune réaction, elle se contente de conserver le regard fixé au sol sans même lever les yeux lorsque quelqu'un entre._

_Carlisle, fidèle à lui-même, du moins celui qu'il a été pendant longtemps, calme, patient, ne se lassant jamais d'expliquer et réexpliquer les choses, il peut tromper les autres, mais pas moi, je sais se qu'il compte faire pour faire craquer Bella._

_Carlisle veut se servir de notre faiblesse commune, le sang._

_Il va assécher Bella de toute trace de sang dans son corps._

_La soif est une douleur telle que la raison abandonne rapidement l'esprit pour laisser place à l'instinct, mais si le corps envoie une telle alerte c'est parce qu'il ne s'agit que d'une étape, car notre organisme lui il sait ce qu'il risque si cette soif n'est pas étanchée. Les veines privées de sang s'atrophient, elles se sclérosent, finissant par se fossiliser entrainant avec lui une momification du corps, mais l'esprit lui ne meurt pas, non, il est là plongé dans une agonie sans nom._

_Assécher un vampire est illégal. Les Volturi eux-mêmes ont jugé cette pratique inacceptable, peut-être parce que cela nous rappelle qu'aussi puissants que nous pouvons être nous ne sommes pas sans failles et que cette douleur nous fait peur._

_Carlisle fait taire sa conscience en se répétant qu'il ne s'agirait que d'un relais entre deux modes d'alimentation, mais pour le moment c'est l'attente, et en vue de ses dernières chasses aussi nutritives que nombreuses je dispose d'un peu de temps pour agir, car il va sans dire que je ne le laisserais pas faire._

_Alice sort de la maison pour se diriger vers moi, avec dans l'esprit « il faut que tu acceptes Edward » et cela en boucle. _

– _Edward, s'il te plaît viens, nous devons parler. _

_Il serait apparemment de bon ton de mettre certaines choses au point. Admettons, y aller ne m'engage à rien, disons que je le fais pour Alice qui elle ferait tout pour Bella. _

_De mon côté, je n'ai pas le luxe de refouler une alliée telle qu'Alice, malgré ses fichues visions qui m'empêchent tout plan d'évasion. _

_Ma sœur passe le plus clair de son temps à chercher une solution visant à arrêter cette séquestration qui la dégoûte autant que moi._

_Il y a une chose de certaine, si une personne est écoutée dans cette foutue famille c'est elle._

_Nous nous dirigeons vers la cuisine, étant la pièce la plus reculée, puisque inutile, de la maison. _

_La distance entre nous et Bella est largement suffisante pour pouvoir parler librement sans le moindre risque qu'elle puisse entendre._

_Tout le monde a pris place et n'attendait que nous, chose inhabituelle, c'est Esmé qui préside la réunion aujourd'hui._

– _Très bien, donc je vous ai réuni pour mettre au point une trêve._

– _Jamais !_

_Rosalie n'a jamais été de celle qui passe par quatre chemins pour dire les choses, mais aujourd'hui Esmé n'est pas d'humeur à se laisser faire._

– _Rose, tu te tais !_

– _Je suis pour._

_Alice qui sait déjà probablement tout ce qui va se dire vient de donner son avis et commence à pianoter sur son ordinateur portable pour lister toutes les disparitions ayant eu lieux ces cinq dernières années, espérant ainsi retracer un itinéraire. _

_Esmé la laisse faire et reprend la parole en nous gratifiant d'un regard froid ce qui est interprété à juste titre comme un avertissement._

– _Donc, il me paraît indispensable que l'animosité qui vous caractérise tous, et ce, depuis trop longtemps disparaisse. Jasper, dis-nous ce que tu en penses ?_

– _L'unité face aux ennuis est et sera toujours la principale force de la famille, si pour le bien de tous des concessions individuelles doivent être faites, je les ferais._

– _Merci Jasper._

_Son air toujours calme et supérieur commence gentiment à me courir._

– _Oui, merci Jasper, ton altruisme t'honore ! Ah non, pardon, il est vrai que tu n'es pas blanc comme neige en ce qui concerne notre départ de Forks !_

– _Edward tu la ferme ! Tu es le plus mal placé pour donner des leçons, tu devrais saisir la main que l'on te tend et en être reconnaissant. _

– _Une reconnaissance envers vous ! D'avoir séquestré Bella dans une cellule qui fait dix par dix ? _

_C'est la voix pleine de venin qu'Emmett réplique._

– _Il est vrai que tu as fait tellement mieux que nous ! La preuve nous devons la protéger d'elle-même maintenant, quel progrès !_

– _Emmett s'il te plaît ne t'y met pas aussi. _

– _Pardon Esmé, mais comment veux tu que je le regarde sans penser à…_

– _Ça suffit ! On a peut-être plus important à faire qu'un concours de bite !_

– _Désolé ma rose._

– _Bon, maintenant que tout le monde a prouvé ô combien il est mature, je voudrais que l'on avance. Je ne vous demande pas de vous pardonner les uns les autres, mais nous avons besoin d'être unis face aux épreuves qui nous attendent._

_Des années que nos seuls échanges ne sont que guerre froide ou encore ouverte à tous les coups les plus bas et bien que la situation soit compliquée une simple réunion de clan ne va pas pouvoir remettre les choses à plat ! Mais je sais aussi que si je ne prends pas le train en route je me condamne à faire cavalier seul et encore une fois je n'en ai pas les moyens._

– _Excusez-moi, tous. Je sais ce que j'ai fait et que jamais vous ne me comprendrez, chose que je ne vous demande pas non plus. En ce qui me concerne, j'accepterais tous les sacrifices qui visent à améliorer les choses pour Bella._

_J'avais dit ceci dans les yeux de ma mère pour qu'elle puisse croire en ma sincérité, dire qu'elle est dupe serait un mensonge, mais elle sait qu'il vaut mieux m'avoir avec soi plutôt que le contraire._

– _Très bien, Rosalie ? Emmett ?_

_C'est ma sœur qui prend la parole en premier sachant que sa réponse donnera la direction de celle de son mari._

– _Pour Bella, d'accord je suis prête à faire des efforts, mais jamais, tu m'entends Edward ? Jamais, je ne te pardonnerais tes actes, tu ne peux pas me demander ça._

– _Je ne comptais pas le faire._

– _Emmett ?_

– _OK pour moi._

_Esmé se lève pour résumer les choses et mettre fin à notre réunion._

– _Je sais très bien que la plupart me disent ce que je souhaite entendre et non ce qu'ils pensent. Je ne vous demande qu'une chose, penser à elle, pensez-vous un seul instant que nous avons la possibilité de lui tourner le dos ?_

– _Non._

_La réponse unanime était sortie instantanément._

– _Nous sommes donc tous d'accord sur ce point, servez-vous-en, nous sommes tous dans le même bateau. Je refuse de perdre Bella parce que mes enfants n'ont pas été à la hauteur de l'amour qu'un jour elle nous a offert. Quoi qu'il se passe dans les jours ou les semaines à venir, ne perdez pas de l'esprit que nous sommes tous coupables et la seule victime c'est elle. Toutes les morts qu'elle a engendrées ne sont pas à son crédit, mais aux nôtres, parce que nous l'avons tous abandonné. Si un seul d'entre nous avait été moins lâche que son voisin et avait écouté son cœur plutôt que son esprit, tout ceci ne se serait pas produit, moi la première._

_Je sais que la dernière partie m'est dédiée, que dire hormis qu'elle a raison, Jasper est le premier a réagir._

– _Bella est aujourd'hui une vampire et par chance le temps peut jouer en notre faveur. _

– _Putain de journalistes de merde !_

_Toutes les têtes se dirigent vers Alice qui vient de hurler._

– _Alice ?_

_Pour toute réponse elle tourne son ordinateur vers nous et nous pouvons tous lire les gros titres de l'article._

_**« Les disparitions mystérieuses n'en finissent pas.**_

_**Avec un millier d'âmes, la petite bourgade de Healy situé en Alaska est plongée dans la terreur.**_

_**Jonathan Miles, politicien à disparu ainsi que son frère pendant une randonnée. Les épouses des deux hommes ne pouvant pas les joindre ont immédiatement prévenu les autorités qui depuis ne finissent pas de voir les renforts arrivés dans la forêt où le drame a eu lieu. Cette dernière possède une particularité elle enferme en son ventre, une grande légende locale.**_

_**The way of the devil (le chemin du diable) à la lisière de ce bois existe un sentier qui, a ce qu'il se dit, serait arpenté par Lucifer lui-même, quiconque l'emprunterait s'évanouirait dans cet enfer verdoyant. Depuis plusieurs semaines, les cas de disparitions qui étaient déjà à vingt-trois ne cessent de prendre de l'ampleur.**_

_**Les pompiers et les State Troopers sont sur place. Seuls les hommes dont la vocation de sauveteur leur impose d'agir sont présent pour les recherches, pour les autres la peur et la terreur règnent entre la forêt et la ville. À la découverte des voitures des deux malheureux garées à proximité de l'antre de la bête, les recherches n'ont toujours rien donné, mais la nuit s'annonce funeste.**_

_**L'anxiété de la population ne cesse de croître, les rumeurs d'un tueur en série se répand, mais les anciens nous font part de parole plus qu'étrange "il est de retour…" les légendes prennent des allures de réalité. Le manque de preuves et le silence de la police ne font qu'ajouter le malaise dans la ville.**_

_**Les commerces d'armureries locaux se voient vider de leurs munitions faites d'argent. Les équipes scientifiques envoyées pour fournir des explications tangibles n'en rapportent pas, la psychose s'installe et le vent glacial d'Alaska ne fait qu'épouser la triste destinée des résidents.**_

_**Doit on faire confiance à une police qui évince les questions ou bien écouter nos aînés, les légendes ont elle encore leur place dans le monde réel ? Nous espérons pouvoir vous tenir informé dans les plus brefs délais. **_

– _Emmett va chercher Carlisle._

_Il exécute l'ordre d'Esmé et quitte la pièce sans poser la moindre question, l'appréhension de retourner en bas est présente, mais la pensé du réel danger que fait courir cet article sur l'avenir de tous est bien plus présent dans son esprit._

_Le silence qui avait empli les esprits après la lecture du texte fait brutalement place à l'affolement._

– _C'est une exposition, les Volturi vont réagir, c'est certain._

_Rosalie pense pratique. Tous ses défauts annexés elle reste l'une des vampires les plus vives d'esprit que j'ai rencontré, elle ne se laisse jamais abattre, pour elle un problème ne peut exister sans une solution adéquate._

– _Nous pourrions peut-être leur fournir un coupable, déguiser un meurtre, laisser des indices les envoyer sur la piste de quelqu'un._

– _Cela implique de nouveaux morts ! Non pas question. Nous ne répondrons pas à la peur par la violence !_

– _Jasper, tu pourrais aller terroriser le journaliste et le forcer à récrire son article dans un autre sens._

– _Trop tard, ce sont des méthodes efficaces autre fois, mais aujourd'hui avec internet le mal est déjà fait._

_Tous les esprits cherchent une solution qui pourrait nous sortir de cette impasse._

– _Que se passe-t-il ?_

_Carlisle entre seul dans la cuisine, Emmett étant resté avec Bella. Notre patriarche reste interdit une seconde en vue de nos visages affolés et après qu'Alice lui indique du doigt l'écran il prend le temps de lire lui même l'article, mais je sais qu'il réfléchit déjà à la suite des événements et ce n'est plus le père qui nous parle, mais le chef de clan._

_Ses questions sont brèves et il indique du doigt celui qui doit répondre.  
– Depuis quand est-ce en ligne ?_

– _Quelques heures._

– _Très bien, Aro va prendre contact avec nous, toute l'amitié qu'il peut me porter ne nous met pas au-dessus des lois. Alice, peux-tu voir le temps qu'il nous reste ?_

– _Non, je ne connais pas les rois, prévoir leur décision m'est impossible._

– _D'accord. Jasper, te penses-tu capable de maintenir Bella dans un état de calme absolu le temps d'un trajet vers une autre de nos résidences ?_

– _Non. Elle est beaucoup plus coriace que vous ne l'imaginez, le niveau de calme qu'il lui faudrait avoir est réalisable sur une courte duré, quelques minutes tout au plus, mais sur un trajet complet c'est trop dangereux, au moindre relâchement ça peut être le drame Carlisle, imagine la n'importe où avec des humains à proximité, ça sera un carnage. _

– _D'accord, on enchaîne. Qui a une idée pour la déplacer ? Il nous faut partir immédiatement !_

– _Et pour aller où ? Cette maison est la seule qui comporte un endroit pour l'enfermer._

– _Rosalie, toujours dans le tact et la délicatesse._

– _Tu es bien gentil Edward, mais je te rappelle, que cette cage c'est toi même qu'il l'a conçu pour Emmett. J'y ai passé des semaines à le veiller sans jamais recevoir le moindre soutien de ta part, alors le tact tu sais ou tu peux te le mettre ?_

_Les deux mains du patriarche s'incrustent brutalement dans la table._

– _Auriez-vous l'obligeance de bien vouloir fermer vos gueules !?_

_Dans un silence de mort, le chuchotement d'Alice nous alerte._

– _Carlisle ?_

– _Oui Alice ?_

– _Un appel... c'est l'Italie._

_Au même moment, la sonnerie du poste murale de la cuisine retentit. Nous sommes tous statufiés, nous ne sommes pas prêts à répondre à quoi que ce soit, Carlisle se lève et se dirige lentement vers le téléphone qui semble hurler inlassablement._

_Mon père se concentre une demi-seconde pour être en mesure de prendre le ton adéquat._

– _Demeure Cullen !_

– _Bonjour, me serait-il possible de m'entretenir avec Carlisle Cullen s'il vous plaît ?_

– _C'est moi même._

– _Bonjour Monsieur Cullen. Ici la secrétaire personnelle de Son Altesse Aro Volturi. Sa Majesté souhaite vous inviter à prendre part à une vidéoconférence._

– _Avec plaisir, quelle date lui conviendrait ?_

– _Le Roi attend votre appel immédiatement, Monsieur Cullen._

– _Très bien dans ce cas, faites-lui savoir que je l'appelle d'ici quelques minutes._

– _Bien évidemment, merci de votre accueil, au revoir Monsieur Cullen._

– _Au revoir Mademoiselle. _

_La main restant sur le combiné qu'il vient de raccrocher Carlisle sait comme nous tous que nous n'avons plus le temps d'élaborer le moindre plan._

– _Qu'allons-nous faire Carlisle ?_

_Lorsque sa décision finale est prise c'est Esmé qu'il fixe, parce qu'il recherche la force de faire ce qu'il a faire en celle qui l'a toujours aimée et soutenue._

– _Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que dire l'entière vérité à Aro._

_Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il va dénoncer celle qu'il disait aimer comme une fille. Je l'intercepte au seuil de la porte et l'encastre dans le mur, c'est la panique qui parle, je le sais, mais je refuse qu'il puisse imaginer pouvoir faire ça !_

– _Si tu fais cela, elle est condamnée ! On doit pouvoir trouver une autre solution._

_Il ne réagit pas à mon attaque, je le relâche et je finis ma demande sur le ton d'une prière._

– _Carlisle, je te supplie, ne la livre pas aux Volturi, pitié._

_Il me repousse doucement et me parle comme si mes paroles n'avaient aucune prise sur lui, comme si tout ceci ne le concernait pas._

– _Une solution ? Cela implique de mentir à Aro, nous savons tous que cela est tout sauf une bonne idée, nous n'avons plus le temps pour organiser quoi que ce soit._

_La tension de la pièce monte vite et je sais que Jasper m'affirme son soutien par ce biais, dans mon dos la présence de l'ensemble de la famille est présente, j'entends dans leur esprit qu'ils sont en accord avec moi, ils préféreraient se battre que de perdre Bella._

– _Ils la tueront ! Comment peux-tu faire ça !?_

_C'est jasper qui demande des comptes, mais tout le monde les attend._

– _Une vérité compliquée reste toujours plus simple à exposer que l'excuse pour un mensonge, même si ce dernier est justifié._

– _Tu l'envoies à l'abattoir en te réfugiant derrière des principes !_

– _Faire le maximum pour l'aider **OUI**, la protéger de tout même d'elle-même **OUI**, rendre ma famille coupable de haute trahison devant la couronne **NON **! Il est de mon devoir de vous protéger aussi Edward ! Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser j'ai un appel important à passer._

_Avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce, une voix lugubre raisonne, c'est Esmé qui interpelle son mari._

– _Carlisle ?_

– _Oui Esmé ?_

– _Si le moindre mal est fait à ma fille, jamais les choses ne redeviendrons ce qu'elles ont été, et ce, sur tous les plans, prends en bien note._

– _J'avais très bien compris, je te remercie de ton soutien._

– _Tu as des principes, moi j'ai des devoirs, mes enfants passeront toujours avant tout le reste._

_Carlisle prend la direction de son bureau suivi par nous tous, dans le couloir où est accrochée la croix familiale il marque un temps d'arrêt pour une prière silencieuse, "Un petit coup de main ne serait pas de refus"._

_À mon tour, mes yeux dérivent sur le symbole de notre croyance, mais les mots ne viennent pas, comment puis-je croire à quelques bontés divines, alors que l'injustice frappe un ange tel que Bella. Je sens une main se glisser dans la mienne, c'est Esmé qui à son tour observe le crucifix._

– _Ayez pitié de nous. Ne nous redonnais pas notre bien-aimé et enfant pour la voir nous être arrachée. _

_Elle m'entraîne avec elle, et lorsque nous sommes tous réunis de nouveau dans le bureau, Carlisle entre en contact avec voltera._

– _Bonjour ici Carlisle Cullen, notre roi attend mon appel._

– _Oui, nous mettons en place la vidéo-conférence Monsieur Cullen, veuillez patienter._

_Carlisle allume un écran secondaire pour que nous-mêmes puissions voir le roi, une fois fait, il tapote nerveusement ses doigts sur son bureau regardant d'un œil attristé tout son clan à l'opposé de lui._

_Jasper lance toutefois une onde de calme visant à optimiser au maximum les conditions dans lesquelles notre avenir à tous va se jouer._

_La mélodie d'attente s'interrompt, la voix du monarque emplit la pièce._

– _Carlisle ?_

– _Bonjour Aro._

– _Je te prie d'attendre deux secondes. Ne suis-je pas supposé voir mon ami dans cette maudite boite ? Que quelqu'un vienne me régler cette machine du diable !_

_Nous entendons des bruits de branchement de l'autre côté de la ligne et après quelques secondes l'image du monarque apparaît sur les écrans._

– _Ça y est ! Bonjour mon ami Carlisle, c'est un réel plaisir de te… voir._

– _Un plaisir partagé, mon ami._

– _Note que j'ai dû faire appel à toute cette technologie pour y parvenir, tu es plus difficile à voir que nous autres._

_Le petit rire poli que lui renvoie Carlisle sonne étrangement juste, tout son esprit est entièrement tourné vers la conversation actuelle, qui est reprise par Aro._

– _Comment allez-vous toi et les tiens, mon cher Carlisle ?_

– _Nous allons tous très bien, je te remercie, j'espère qu'il en va de même pour toi._

– _Oh ! Les petits tracas quotidiens, tu connais la vie à la cour, satisfaire tout le monde relèverait d'un miracle._

– _Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je te comprends._

– _Je dois te confesser que ce sont de bien sombres choses qui me poussent à t'appeler._

– _Oui, je pense savoir le sujet de ton inquiétude._

– _Il faut avouer qu'en faisant les gros titres il serait inquiétant que tu ne le saches pas. Nous étions pourtant d'accord ! Je t'ai demandé expressément de te charger de cette affaire, alors explique-moi pourquoi nous subissons une telle publicité !_

– _Les faits que relate l'article ne sont pas uniquement vampiriques. Cette légende est très vieille, disons que c'est un très mauvais concours de circonstances._

– _J'entends bien mon ami, mais circonstance ou pas tu te devait de le gérer, alors il me serait fort agréable que tu puisses avoir des mots en ce sens._

– _En effet, tu peux être tranquille, plus aucune disparition humaine n'auras lieu sur les terres de ma famille, du moins dut à des agissements vampiriques, cela va de soit._

– _Quelle merveilleuse nouvelle ! ! Tu sais comme moi que la presse est un vecteur d'information beaucoup trop important pour être pris à la légère. Tu me vois absolument comblé de pouvoir classer ceci, mais dit moi, le coupable de tout cet inconfort a t'il été châtié ? _

– _Ta missive me demandait de mettre fin aux agissements du vampire…_

– _Il est donc en vie ! Carlisle, la loi dit qu'il est interdit à tout vampire de chasser plus de quatre humains sur un rayon de quatre cents de kilomètre. Tu n'ignores en rien cette règle et le châtiment s'y reportant en cas de transgression. _

– _L'affaire est un peu plus épineuse, Aro._

– _Peu importe ! Notre amitié m'a permis d'apprendre de toi que ta compassion n'a nulle limite, mais aucun bon sentiment ne surplombe la loi Carlisle. Je me vois contraint d'envoyer certains de mes soldats afin de régler ceci, puisque apparemment tu en es incapable !_

– _Là n'est pas le problème._

– _Le problème Carlisle est que nous vivons une époque bien plus troublée que tu ne l'imagines, ne te rends-tu pas compte que le monde nous échappe. Les choses changent, vois toute cette technologie humaine qui nous entoure, le secret n'a jamais eu autant besoin d'être préservé qu'aujourd'hui !_

– _Aro, s'il te plaît laisse-moi t'exposer la situation._

– _Leurs armes de destructions massives, sont devenues un danger qui nous est impossible de contrecarrer. Plus nous avançons dans les siècles, plus notre défense va devenir dangereusement ridicule face aux humains, nous nous devons d'être vigilants plus que jamais, je ne peux tolérer qu'un sujet bafoue les lois sans vergogne._

_Le roi continue son discours qui ressemble de plus en plus à un monologue, je n'imaginais pas que les Volturi craignaient la technologie humaine à ce point, tout ceci me parait surréaliste. _

_Le visage de Carlisle s'illumine dans un sourire. Ses pensées sont rapides et constructives, j'ai un grand mal à les suivre._

– _Aro, si tu daignes m'écouter j'ai peut-être la solution à tout ceci._

_Le roi finit par se taire et il s'adosse à son fauteuil. Mains jointes devant le visage, il scrute les yeux de mon père qui lui, n'affiche que de la confiance. _

– _Je t'écoute Carlisle, mais rien ne me fera changer d'avis, tiens le toi pour dit. _

– _La vampire coupable des disparitions est à l'état sauvage._

– _Madre di Dio ! En quoi le fait d'additionner les raisons d'être exécuté peut-il sauver cette vampire ?_

– _J'ai bon espoir de réussir là ou nous avons échoué il y a quelque temps de ça._

_Carlisle a devant les yeux un interlocuteur qui après un moment d'hésitation lui offre toute son attention, mais avant de reprendre la conversation là où elle est restée il s'adresse aux personnes l'entourant._

– _Que tout le monde sorte d'ici et fermez derrière vous. Non pas toi ! Toi tu fais en sorte que cette machine ne s'arrête pas, par contre si la moindre information sort de cette pièce je te tue de mes mains._

_Nous entendons un "oui maître" aussi discret que possible, après avoir été assuré du silence de celui que j'imagine être son informaticien, le roi reporte son entière attention à Carlisle._

– _Je veux tout savoir, es-tu sûr qu'elle soit réellement sauvage ?_

– _Absolument certain._

– _Elle irradie ?_

– _Oui._

– _Puissante ?_

– _Très puissante, elle irradie en continu._

– _Elle est donc très âgée. Comment avons-nous fait pour ne pas nous rendre compte de son existence, la discrétion n'est pas leur point fort._

_L'adjectif âgé dans la bouche d'un vampire se rapporte à de nombreux siècles, il a tout faux, mais Carlisle ne le contredit pas et reprend._

– _J'ignore son âge vampirique et son parcours._

– _Comment as-tu fait pour la capturer ?_

– _L'un de mes fils possède le don d'empathie, cela nous aide énormément._

– _Évidemment, avec Edward qui peut voir en direct son évolution mentale, ne peut être qu'un plus, dit moi comment compte tu procéder ?_

– _La sevrer de tout sang humain, et ce, jusqu'à une soif absolue._

– _L'assécher ? C'est illégal mon ami, mais admettons qu'en vue des circonstances et de ses actions nous mettant en danger je serais apte à fermer les yeux. Beaucoup de vampires préfèreraient la mort à cette sanction en es-tu conscient ?_

– _En l'occurrence, elle n'a pas le choix._

– _Oui, mais ensuite ? Je veux dire, tu vas l'assoiffer, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela la rendra docile, bien au contraire.  
– Nous la nourrirons de sang animal._

– _Davvero ? Je te reconnais bien là ! Tu crois réellement que cela puisse changer quelque chose ?_

– _Je n'ai pas souvenir que le test ait été effectué._

– _Et pour cause, ton régime lui-même est une torture. Je reste tout de même extrêmement sceptique._

– _Mais l'expérience vaudrait peut-être la peine d'être tentée, si nous trouvons une solution pour dompter des sauvageons il te sera aisé de renforcer ton armée telle qu'il était prévu il y a longtemps._

– _Et quel est ton but à toi ?_

– _Évité des morts inutiles._

– _Je comprends, et je suis assez pour relancer les recherches dans ce sens, mais il serait préférable que tout ceci se passe à Voltera._

– _Notre… invitée n'est pas transportable pour le moment, il serait plus prudent d'attendre un peu._

– _Ton sujet est intéressant, mais si ta théorie est bonne rien ne t'oblige à la conserver elle. Nous pouvons facilement en créer un et puis elle reste coupable de nombreux crimes donc celui d'exposition je ne peux le tolérer, alors je souhaite... je te demande une minute mon ami. _

_Le visage du monarque sort du champ numérique de la caméra, mais sa voix elle est haute et menaçante._

– _Qui ose passer outre mes ordres ! Personne ne doit… ah c'est toi, que se passe t'il ? Laisse moi cinq minutes je…, quoi !? J'arrive !_

_Nous retrouvons Aro en visuel, mais son attention est braquée sur autre chose._

– _Excuse-moi Carlisle, je vais devoir te laisser._

– _Ai-je ton accord ?_

– _Oui, oui, fait comme bon te semble du moment qu'elle est sous contrôle. Je t'envoie quelques gardes de manière à avoir plus d'informations. Je suis navré de prendre congé si vite, mais…. _

– _Ton temps est précieux et tu es fort sollicité._

– _A bientôt Carlisle, tient moi au courant._

– _Évidemment, à bientôt._

_La communication se coupe et personne ne bouge comme si on n'arrive pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer._

_Carlisle s'adosse à son siège les mains sur le visage et expire fortement comme s'il avait vécu ces dernières minutes en apnée complète._

– _Ne me regardé pas comme ça ! J'ai dit que la stricte vérité et obtenu l'autorisation d'Aro._

_Alice fond sur Jasper pour l'embrasser trop heureuse pour conserver sa joie pour elle._

_Esmé s'approche de Carlisle, mais il n'attend pas d'excuses et la prend sur ses genoux parce que lui aussi a eu peur de tous nous perdre._

_Je suis soulagé, mais rien n'est encore gagné, Bella est toujours dans le même état, et puis quelque chose me gène, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu détourner l'attention d'Aro à se point._

_Un vacarme de tous les diables surgit de l'entrée._

– _VENEZ M'AIDER !_

_Emmett hurle à l'aide ! C'est Bella..._

_**Alors ? Soulagées ? Inquiètes ? Des avis ? Merci pour votre intérêt à mes écrits. Amicalement, Kalisse.**_


End file.
